


Reyrey的孕期日记

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, 也不是暴君啦, 但其实是暴君的孩子, 你以为是原力生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 一个“你以为是原力受孕但其实孩子的爸爸有话说”的故事全篇以搞笑为主





	1. Chapter 1

ReyRey今天早上起来有些想吐。她回想了一下昨天晚上的晚饭，除了Finn给她特地送过来的绿色牛奶—他说这个对绝地训练有帮助，好像没有什么可疑的。

肯定是最近工作压力太大了，学习任务太重了，原力用多了肾亏了。

没关系，我还可以继续工作，我爱工作。这一点困难当然可以克服。

——————————————

饭桌上ReyRey看到Finn一脸闷闷不乐地拉着Poe疯狂吐槽，忍不住过去听了一耳朵。

“今天Rose和我说她身体不舒服，我和她说，你看你，不好好锻炼身体不行了吧，走，跟我出去锻炼吧！然后她就打了我一巴掌。” Finn虽然肤色深，但这一巴掌的痕迹约莫也看得清。

“我和她说，你少吃点巧克力吧，这对身体不好。她和我说，你懂个屁我需要它！”

Poe非常套路地拍了拍Finn的肩膀，非常套路地回答：“伙计，我觉得她是在 特殊时期，你知道的，女人的特殊时期，这个时候她们时而脆弱时而残忍，而你要做的就是…”

“让她多喝热水！”

Poe绝望地拍了一下脑门。

Rey想：哈哈，老娘大姨妈从来不疼，我有原力护体，当年老娘在雪地里来着大姨妈还揍趴了凯洛伦呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

emmmmmmm…  
好像有什么事情不大对劲……

我是不是………很久都没有………

Reyrey觉得大事不好！

————————————————

给自己做完一次原力X光之后，reyrey知道，这回真的是 完球了.jpg

“开罗人，你个【哔哔哔】” reyrey二话不说马上打起一个 force skype。

凯洛伦正在听Hux念下半年的财政预算，听他的意思是这日子没法过了，可凯洛伦觉得自己也没砸那么多东西啊。

意识到reyrey打电话来了，凯洛伦马上说“Hux将军，我全同意，你退下吧。”

“你真的，全都同意？”Hux不敢相信，这是他第一次受到前同事现领导的肯定。

“我都同意，你去办吧。”

Hux相信了，风云后总是有彩虹

——————————————  
“Reyrey，什么事？”

“我怀孕了。”

“wtf？”开罗人的嘴里大概能放下一把光剑，rey也确实觉得他应该吞光剑谢罪。

“我们什么时候？？？”

“你给我装什么傻！三个月前！那个晚上！”

“你穿绝地服那次吗？”

“你脸上好像有什么东西啊？”Rey照着就是一巴掌。

“我靠，是谁说 今晚就别戴了啊 ？”开罗人很生气，立刻force drop了一段 绝地与西斯 禁忌の愛.avi

Rey不小心点了接受。

画面太美，她不敢看。

年轻人之间擦枪走火也是没办法的，自从那次force bond时，她刚好脱光光准备洗白白，他刚好也在洗白白顺便表演一下单身29年的手速……force bond就变成了 force.未成年人谢绝观看.生命的大和谐. bond 。

开罗人觉得自己过分了，走过去抱住了reyrey，摸摸她红通通的小脸。

“宝贝你真的很棒！”

Reyrey觉得现在不是表扬自己技术的时候。

“你把宝宝生下来吧，我妈有没有告诉你我家有个王位要继承？”

“我觉得你妈如果知道孩子是你的，可能会当场疯了。”Rey想想都害怕，新一代绝地怀上了银河暴君的骨肉，怎么看不都是迪斯尼能拍的。

“也是……对了，你知道我姥爷嘛？”

“我知道。”rey翻了一个标准的白眼，他姥爷可能是他们X生活的最大困扰，开罗人犯起病来能和你躺床上盖被子聊姥爷聊一晚上，而你正穿着那次从千年隼深处意外发现的性感内衣。第一秩序柳下惠本惠了吧！

“我姥爷就是没有爸爸原力受孕的！你和他们说是原力受孕就行，你那么强，他们信哒！”

“哦，行吧。”Rey觉得这虽然不大科学，但原力本来就不科学。

“那我们的孩子，也会没有爸爸吗？”

“不会的，他爸爸是第一秩序的最高领袖，Leia公主的儿子，伦骑士团的Master，原力黑暗面的代表人物……”

reyrey觉得孩子的爸爸可能是丹妮莉丝风暴诞生…

凯洛伦捧起她的脸，亲吻了她的额头。  
“给我时间，reyrey，我保证。”

 

 

“等等，你说我姥爷真的是原力受孕吗？”  
开罗人陷入了惊恐之中。


	2. 2.0

reyrey觉得自己有原力护体到底是不一样啊，每天还是充满活力刻苦学习勤奋工作，希望宝宝也能感受到她的精神！

说着，reyrey拿起光剑耍了起来。

“你是不是不想要这个孩子？”凯洛伦不知道什么时候打了个bond进来，看见自己老婆怀着孩子还沉迷打架，不禁担心起孩子将来是不是会有暴力倾向。

“我是在胎教！”reyrey叉着腰，心想不能让孩子输在起跑线上。

“你是想他一出生就能耍着光剑满地跑啊？”凯洛伦说完觉得这样其实也蛮酷的，宇宙最强的老婆和宇宙第二强的自己的孩子做到这一点也不是没可能。

“那个……怀孕前3个月还是不要太剧烈活动比较好。等等，这是什么？”开罗人看见reyrey桌子上的绿色牛奶，一阵被luke支配的恐惧涌上心头。

“Finn给我准备的…”

开罗一把拿过牛奶倒掉，手指上不小心沾到一点，他打开水龙头冲了5分钟，然后抽了三大卷纸巾擦手。

Rey差点想给他拿个防毒面具。

“你有没有喝？千万别喝！千万别喝！”开罗一脸惊恐，心想总有刁民想害朕的孩子。试想，她完美的老婆喝了这个…他完美的孩子…他的孩子……会不会像那个海洋塞壬一样生下来就长着四个奶……

“行，我没喝。”Reyrey觉得自己要是说喝了，可能会被当场拉去洗胃。真的，有那么难喝吗？

“你在这儿天天就吃这个呀！这怎么行呢？你们这里有没有小厨房啊，孕妇餐有没有啊？我妈怎么不给你开个小灶啊！这是她孙子啊啊啊啊！！”凯洛伦痛心疾首地悲号，因为他刚刚看到了reyrey吃完的外卖盒，麻辣香锅 满25减7 备注：重麻重辣 。

“他们还不知道我怀孕了…我接下来会注意饮食的…”Rey也觉得自己这样不大好，下次还是多放点蔬菜选个微辣吧，算了还是中辣吧。

“你打算什么时候告诉他们？”

“告诉他们我原力受孕？”

“你不介意的话，也可以告诉他们是我”凯洛伦叹了一口气，“我让Hux过来一趟送点彩礼…我们把事办了吧…” 

凯洛伦说的是真心话。打过老师拆过教室杀过领导，再娶一个绝地老婆也无所谓。喜欢人不犯法，reyrey也不是叶先生（划掉）。后果如何他并不害怕，除了reyrey，他已经没有什么可以失去的了。

Reyrey不行。

潜意识里这还是不可告人的秘密。

reyrey不是没有抵抗过，但一旦在禁忌和绝密中品尝到刺激的滋味，沉沦便势不可挡。

她想救他，但更爱他。

况且……刚来工作单位，reyrey虽然吊但还是需要低调，同事都不喜欢这个男朋友，顶头上司就是婆婆……搞个大新闻真的不大好。

“还是原力受孕吧…那个，我去看看黄历挑个日子…” 她转过身去。

凯洛伦没有失望，那是不可能的。  
当然他也没有抱太大希望。


	3. Chapter 3

“Reyrey，你最近有点奇怪。”Rose看着reyrey有些担心，她最近饭量变少了，麻辣香锅也不吃了。

“我最近，胃口不大好。”

“你是不是……”

reyrey觉得rose的眼已经看透了一切…

“是……我……”

“你也是在减肥对不对？reyrey啊，不是我说，我觉得你最胖了点呢，都有小肚子了～”rose亲昵地拍了拍Rey的小腹。

Rey条件反射地弯了下腰……心想 难道这么快 就显怀了……  
   
—————————————————  
   
“reyrey，吃饭了。”  
   
reyrey回到自己的小房间，凯洛已经摆好小桌板在等她了。  
“reyrey，今天我做了南瓜排骨汤，板栗焖鸡，虾仁蛋羹，清炒菠菜，等会儿还有红枣莲子羹。”（没错他们百度来的食谱！）  
Reyrey看着这个全宇宙知名暴君系着围裙帮她盛饭的样子，心情复杂，自己怕不是活在《重生之我的温柔暴君》里……  
   
凯洛卸了她所有外卖软件以后，每日努力开发原力连接新用途，终于get了隔空传物的技能，所以每天都来给她送饭。Reyrey也不是没和他说 这边食堂也挺好的。凯洛坚决不同意。  
   
Reyrey不知道多少个FO在抵抗组织的内应都因为伙食问题坚决不干了。  
   
———————————————  
reyrey喜欢吃肉，但这一定是不符合营养学原理的，凯洛没办法只能亲自喂她吃蔬菜，reyrey不要……  
   
大家都是有原力的人，能用原力的时候绝不肉搏……

“为了宝宝…”开罗人被掐得满脸通红……

大部分时间他们还是比较和平的。Reyrey觉得开罗做饭是真的很不错，自己也不是没做过菜吧，虽然那次Finn差点以为是第一秩序在厨房使用了杀伤性化学武器。  
   
“凯洛，你原来做饭这么好吃啊！”Reyrey好奇地看着他。  
   
“在绝地圣殿待个几年，你也行。”凯洛表情漠然。  
   
“也是，没法叫外卖。”Reyrey点点头，若有所悟，“那，是Leia教你的吗？”  
   
“算是吧。”凯洛迟疑了一下。  
   
   
从小离开爸妈的孩子总是更懂得照顾自己和别人。凯洛伦小的时候，比起成为绝地大师更喜欢和爸妈在一起。妈妈做好了饭，会叫他和爸爸，他总是第一个坐上餐桌，爸爸总是磨蹭，等妈妈喊第三遍才来。  
   
爸爸不在的时候他就和妈妈一起吃饭，妈妈的手艺很不错，但渐渐地，她不愿意再下厨了，再后来只有他一个人，和机器人一起共进晚餐，再后来……  
   
   
昨天他夜深人静，他拎着两大袋子食材、掐晕了三十个保安跑到厨房，面对着一屋子冰冷的锅碗瓢盆，满腔做菜的热情忽然化为了不知所措。但当炉火渐渐明亮的时候，温度渐渐升高时，他又忽然有了头绪。咕嘟咕嘟的热汤，滋滋的油锅，弥漫的香味和偶尔溅出的热油，第一秩序冷面领袖意外地喜欢这样的烟火气。当食材由生转熟、慢慢散发出简单香味的时候，凯洛会一边想象着Reyrey的脸，一边耐心调制她喜欢的味道。  
   
就像妈妈一样，Ben看着厨房里的她，弯腰尝了尝味道，然后歪过头，满足地笑。Ben以前以为她满意的是味道，现在，凯洛知道了这笑容的真正意味。  
   
温暖干燥的空气，仿佛唤回了他过早失去的童年，把他和他失落的回忆一道，送到远方那个女孩身边。  
   
——————————————  
   
可能是饭真的太好吃了，reyrey反而觉得有些难过。  
   
他不介意，但不意味着她就可以毫无压力地活在谎言里。他认真地想做好一个爸爸，这就让她觉得更难过。  
   
“凯洛，我不是不想告诉他们……”Reyrey低下了头。  
   
“没关系。” 凯洛. puppy eyes.伦握紧了reyrey的手。  
reyrey浑身一颤，觉得下次还是告诉他一下puppy eyes对孕妇心脏不好这件事。  
   
他的手比她大得多，所以能牢牢地把她的手包裹起来，温暖干燥的触感让Reyrey感到安定而放松。  
   
Reyrey不是脆弱的女孩，但在他面前，她总是格外企盼保护和安慰。光明面的她，总是感到一种义务，在努力承担起这种义务时，她反而发现了更多无法诉说的困惑和犹豫。坚强外表下的未解心结，就统统在他的面前洒落。  
   
说这是他的特权，不如说，他是她的特权。

凯洛可以理解reyrey。在之前，他总是疯狂引（se）诱reyrey来做他的银河皇后......即使在无数次的拒绝（和打斗）后，他也固执地以为这一定会是他们的未来。直到她告诉他怀上了孩子。  
   
如果说之前的force bond里不管发生了什么都是他们两个人的事，那么现在便不同了。  
   
“Reyrey，你后悔过吗？”  
   
Reyrey想说不后悔是不可能的，你中二又躁郁症，喜欢砸东西还比我大10岁，非要搞地下恋情搞得我在这边很难做人，现在还让我带球跑……但谁让你帅得让人合不拢腿还时不时puppyeyes暴击呢？  
   
Reyrey知道她不后悔。她用了那么久的时间和自己和他纠缠搏斗，就是为了得到“爱”这个答案。  
   
“我爱你呀。”reyrey揉了揉他漂亮的黑色卷发，厨房的油烟气让它更可爱了。

“我也爱你。” 凯洛在她的额头落下一个美丽的亲吻。

———————————————————  
   
“开罗人，你搞什么啊！你自己说怀孕头三个月不能剧烈活动你现在tm是想干什么啊！”

“我后悔了！我后悔了！我后悔了！”

开罗人知道，等会儿她就不后悔了。  
   
———————拉灯———————  
   
   
   
 “Reyrey，你有没有觉得最近你胸变大了呀？”凯洛轻轻把头靠在Reyrey胸口。  
    
“没你大。”当你男朋友胸比你大的事实的时候，你会发现实事求是是多么可贵的一种精神。  
   
凯洛又把头移到Reyrey肚子上，突然睁大了眼睛！  
“你听！他在动！咕噜咕噜的！”开罗人仿佛发现了一个新大陆，惊喜得能出去打一套绝地七式。  
   
Reyrey翻了个白眼，“那是我的胃......”  
她把凯洛的头往下挪到靠近她小腹的地方，“宝宝，在这里...他在这里。”  
   
凯洛仔细地贴在reyrey小腹上，头发弄得reyrey痒痒的。  
“你能感觉到他吗？”  
   
“没有......”Rey不好意思说宝宝给她的感觉，大概就像中午吃撑了不大消化......  
   
“我妈说在我还在她肚子里时，就能通过原力感觉到我。”凯洛闭上眼睛，仿佛在通过原力感知他们的孩子。Reyrey也闭上了眼睛，进入了冥想。  
   
是的，他在那里。一团小小的光，正在她的身体里，静静地沉睡。

Balance，在他长成人形、拥有思想之前，他就是一股平衡的能量，纯净而古老的能量，像奇迹一样降临在她的身上。还有爱，血脉相连的默契与依赖。他是她的一部分，在她的身体中孕育，从她的身体中诞生，他的心跳便是她的心跳，她将发誓用生命守护这团火焰。  
   
她默念她的誓言时，还听到了另一个声音。  
    
  Rey睁开眼睛，看着伏在她身上的凯洛，棱角分明的脸上表情温柔而动人。   
   
还有他，Kylo Ren, Ben Solo。  
   
这是他们的孩子。  
   
即使最强的原力联系里，她也未曾感觉到如此紧密，仿佛是在她的每一根骨头上都刻上了他的名字。  
   
“我感觉到了，我们的孩子。”  
   
“嘘——我在和他讲曾外祖父的故事，我刚刚讲到欧比旺那里......”  
   
行。  
   
Rey还是忍不住叹了口气，虽然这个孩子可能是买达斯维达周边送的，但毕竟，他即将是天行者血脉的延续。  
   
凯洛睁开了眼睛，仿佛是给孩子讲完了故事，温柔地Reyrey揽进了怀里，安抚着似乎被他遗忘了的Reyrey。  
   
“会是男孩还是女孩呀？”Reyrey枕在凯洛的臂弯里，头发轻轻蹭着他的下巴。  
“女孩。”凯洛潜意识里觉得他这个儿子给他家添了不少事。  
   
“如果她是力敏者，reyrey你就可以告诉她女孩子也能当绝地武士，如果她喜欢飞船，我就带着她搭着Silence全宇宙巡回兜风.......”  
   
“如果她就是个普通孩子呢？”  
   
“那她从小由伦骑士团护送上学，上全银河系最好的学校，想要什么就让姜叔叔去买，她的生日会是全银河系的节日，全银河系放假三天，而且，她...她会在我们身边慢慢长大。”凯洛眼中暗淡了一下。  
   
Rey靠紧了他，亲吻他的额头。  
“你们都在我身边就好。”  
   
“I promise,my sweetheart.”  
他的承诺融化在她的唇齿间。  
   
两个最不可能成为父母的人，现在要努力成为父母了。  
他们两个人被给予了一次重来的机会，自己不幸没有得到的东西，就想加倍给予孩子。  
   
虽然他的妈妈还不敢告诉别人自己怀孕，他的爸爸还只能在原力连接里出现，他们的秘密结合还没有第三个人知道。  
   
但Reyrey知道，她绝对不会抛下她的孩子，凯洛也百分之百确定，他的孩子绝对不会因为抛弃而迷茫，这样的信念，虚妄而又真实，就像他们的爱一样。  
   
他们无法告诉任何一个人他们的结合，但又无比确定，会有一个时刻全宇宙都将祝福他们的爱情。  
   
他们不知道中间要经历多少困难，但Reyrey生来擅长怀揣希望，固执坚持也是凯洛的本性。  
   
彼此是他们努力的理由，现在又多了一个理由，他们的孩子。  
   
他们都在努力。  
 

 

\-------------------------姜老师段子时间———————

“开罗人啊不，最高领袖，请问最近您在饮食上开销那么大究竟是什么情况？”Hux气势汹汹地走上前，看架势是来吵架的。

“我吃得多你有意见啊？”

“我没有意见，但我不知道您要吃顶级阿胶、上等燕窝是想干什么？你是要美容养颜还是要安胎滋补啊？” 

“你怎么知道……不，你别废话了，你没有看到最近我少砸了那么多东西就是为了大局考虑吗？省下来的钱呢？”凯洛伦觉得Hux在这方面还有这么深的造诣，连安胎都看出来了，真是屈才了。

“最高领袖，维修费用确实下降了三个百分点，但最近医疗费开支有所上涨，综合考虑，我还是建议您继续砸东西不要砸人了。”Hux想起来，等会儿好像还有三个家属要来砸他办公室，他应该和最高领袖申请加强自己的安保工作。  
   
————伦团时间———

凯洛伦想起，自己已经三个月没见过伦骑士团了。  
   
“Master，您召集我们有什么事吗？” 第一秩序顶级男团Knights of Ren时隔多月终于全员合体了。

“那个，我有点事情要你们去办。”

伦团非常期待，可能是要发新砖了。

“你们，帮我整理孕妇须知，从第一周到坐月子，从产前运动到产后抑郁症防治；你们，负责孕妇食谱拟定；你们，负责购买食材，钱管Hux要，他不肯给你让他来找我；还有你，我听说你妈当初生了十三个孩子，你问她有没有意愿来这里上班，工资20加五险一金顺便落户” 总营运凯洛伦不紧不慢地说着。

营运失格 ，这四个他可不知道怎么写。  
   
   
   
 

   
   
   
 


	4. Chapter 4

昨晚，Reyrey夜观天象，紫微星暗，再加上梦到了五彩祥云，她决定明天，就是明天，明天她就出柜，啊不是，明天她就宣布她怀孕的消息。  
   
Reyrey决定速战速决，蕾氏兵法第一章，出其不意乘其懵逼。   
在大家都在吃早饭的时候，她忽然站起来说：“我怀孕了！”，平静自然得如同是在说“我要一个蛋饼”。  
   
整个食堂突然安静了一下。Rose的勺子掉了，溅起了牛奶，乳白色液体洒到了Finn刚刚洗过的衬衫上，衬衫是Poe送他的...  
   
   
   
   
“Reyrey，你清醒一点！愚人节已经过了三个月了！”Finn使劲摇晃Reyrey，仿佛是要把她脑子里的水摇出来。  
   
“Rey，你是不是练功走火入魔了？”Rose也冲上来，一起摇摆。  
   
“没有....我...只...是...怀...孕....了。”摇晃中的Reyrey心想还好开罗人不在......（开罗人：不知怎么回事我突然很想掐人！好暴躁啊！好暴躁啊！）  
   
说时迟那时快，Leia走了进来，  
Rose和Finn也停下了。  
   
怎么了？这么安静？怎么肥似！  
Leia非常紧张了！  
第一秩序打进来了？我儿子打过来了？？？？？我爸复活了？？？？难不成......我爸和我儿子一起打过来了？？？？？  
   
   
副官戳了戳Leia，“Leia，Rey...rey...她说....她...”  
   
Leia持续迷惑中，“怎么了你说啊？Rey怎么了？”  
   
“她.....”副官嘴唇颤抖，眼神呆滞。  
   
“她....她是Skywalker？她是欧比旺的女儿？她....她是Ben同父异母的妹妹？？？她是我爸爸？？？？”老年人的想象力都被刺激出来了......  
   
知子莫若母，远方的第一秩序，正在听Hux作例行汇报马上就要睡着的凯洛伦打了个喷嚏。  
   
是Reyrey想我了吧。  
   
是你妈其实。  
   
   
“Leia，我怀孕了。”Reyrey还是自己说了出来，作为整个食堂唯一神志清醒的人，她有责任站出来。  
   
Rose这下相信了，转身抽了Finn一个耳光。  
“我只是想打你一个耳光，没别的意思。”Rose真没别的意思，情绪上来了只能打个巴掌冷静冷静，顺便看看是不是在做梦。  
“EXO ME？”Finn一脸懵逼。  
   
Leia现在觉得这个问题其实也不是很严重，她只是怀孕了啊，第一秩序没打过来，达斯维达也没复活，她和我儿子也不是骨科，这不是很好嘛？世界和平，宇宙一片欣欣向荣。  
但确实，话说回来，义军中有那么多年轻人甚至未成年人，性教育工作确实需要加强。不过如果能繁衍下一代的话，对于扩充队伍也是一个思路......领导毕竟还是有远见卓识的。  
   
“Rey，你不要紧张，我们会帮助你的。”Leia温柔地拍拍Rey的肩膀，转头大喊，“Poe，你给我滚过来！”  
   
Poe的表情也就像干了十杯绿牛奶。  
   
“不，Leia，不是，这个孩子没有.......”Rey停顿了一下，她说不出口这句话，这个孩子还真是有爸爸的......  
“我就是这么怀上了孩子，就好像是原力在我体内孕育了一个孩子......”Rey支支吾吾地说完了。  
   
“啊——”Leia恍然大悟，微微惊叹。的确，阿纳金天行者就是如此诞生的，原力受孕的结果，现在在原力极强的Rey身上，也非常合理。  
   
“我了解，我了解，这样的情况确实存在。”Leia握住了Rey的手。  
   
接着，她向大家解释了原力受孕的事情，直白一点“原力显灵”“处女怀孕。  
   
“众所周知，原力，代表着万物的平衡，光明与黑暗，生与死，阴与阳，男与女。我们的敌人，黑暗面的力量，正在崛起，尤其是凯洛伦。随着他一天天的强大，光明面的原力势必也要强大起来，来平衡他。原力选择了Rey，让Rey来平衡黑暗面的凯洛伦，所以Rey就有了这个孩子，他是凯...他是原力的孩子，光明面的孩子。”  
   
Rey觉得，Leia说的真是太对了，这个逻辑无懈可击啊，推理出来这就是凯洛伦的孩子啊，没毛病！太合理了！自己怎么就没想到呢？  
   
Leia有些伤感，自己本来应该也是做奶奶的年纪了。想想自家那个熊孩子，哎，反派未满，中二有余，青春期直通更年期。小小年纪就去Luke那里绝地训练，和一群混账小子待在一起弯直堪忧，而且历代绝地都有爱上师傅的传统......第一秩序就更别提了，你看Snoke的品味，红色墙壁，皮鞭，王座，面具，皮手套，把我好好的儿子就......哎，Rey这么年轻就有孩子了，Ben都29了......哎。如果当初没把他送走一直留在身边多好，说不定可以把Rey介绍给他......  
   
凯洛伦打了一个喷嚏。  
   
随着Leia的解释，大家也渐渐地接受了这个事实，其实即将迎来一个新生命是很令人欣喜的事，尤其在战争时期，当大家习惯了生命的离去，这个神奇的孩子就像新的希望冉冉升起。Rose已经预定了要当孩子干妈，Rey不知道第一秩序有没有人想竞争最高领袖孩子的......估计没有。  
   
   
结束后，Leia穿过人群，走到Reyrey身边，拉起Rey的手，眼里闪烁着光，“Rey.....”Leia哽咽了一下，“原谅我有些激动，我老了，已经很久没有见到过新生命的诞生了。”  
   
“Leia，你可以当他奶奶。”Rey抓紧了Leia的手，“他会很高兴有这么一个美丽睿智的传奇奶奶。”   
   
Leia笑了，Rey也笑了。  
   
Leia轻轻地摸了摸她的肚子，凑过去小声地说：“听着，以后没人敢欺负你，你妈妈她可是绝地武士哦！”然后看向Rey，笑得像个少女。  
   
Leia还不知道，这个孩子，流淌着她相同的血液。  
   
Rey突然想，如果她知道这是Ben的孩子，喜悦和痛苦，哪个会多一点。  
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

凯洛伦最近除了一直在给reyrey做营养餐、提醒她补充维生素之外，还在研究点别的。Reyrey是个女孩子，女孩子想法肯定和我不一样的，凯洛伦觉得可以换个思路，所以最近他在母婴论坛潜水。  
妊娠纹好像对于女生来说是个比较棘手的问题，Reyrey已经有四个月多，但好像已经有点能看出来了。  
他闭上眼想象了一下Reyrey的腰身，蜜色的肌肤，线条紧致，刚刚还上阵挥舞光剑的她现在就在你面前浅浅地呻吟、扭动，床单皱起来，汗湿的头发黏在绯红的脸颊上......  
   
不不不，妊娠纹...妊娠纹，对，我想查妊娠纹....凯洛伦看了看自己在搜索框里打的东西，不堪入目，素质极差。  
   
   
Reyrey哼着歌准备洗白白，没错，现在她也是有独立卫浴的人，她搬到了更好的套间了，不用再在高峰期拎个小篮子冲去洗澡了，也不会再有洗到一半没热水了哈哈哈哈！  
热水按摩着她的头皮，Reyrey摸了摸自己的肚子，已经微微隆起了。她真的是一个妈妈了吗？她准备好了吗？  
Reyrey有些忐忑。  
毕竟，她没有见过自己的妈妈。  
   
咦？好像有些不对劲？？这感觉是？？  
一片朦胧水汽里，她看到了凯洛伦的身影......  
   
“你什么时候升级了独立卫浴啊？”凯洛伦憋了半天，只能说出这句话。  
“昨天.....”Reyrey有些尴尬，抓过毛巾裹起身体，“你先出去......”  
“又不是没看过......”  
开罗人被原力甩出门外。  
   
孕妇情绪不稳定可以理解，但为什么没有早点搞个独立卫浴呢? 开罗人觉得自己错过了一个亿，虽然Forcebond的时候别人看不见吧，但是......  
   
凯洛站在门外等了很久，里面哗哗的水声终于停了。  
   
Reyrey穿着睡衣赤脚走了出来，头发还在滴滴答答地滴着水。  
   
要死了！她居然赤脚还不擦干头发！凯洛一把抱起Reyrey。  
   
Reyrey放弃抵抗，抵抗也没有用的，历史经验告诉她。  
   
凯洛把她轻轻放在床上，帮她披上毛巾，温柔地擦干头发。  
   
“我昨天，告诉他们我怀孕了。”  
   
“他们相信吧。”  
   
“相信，我还和Leia说，让她做孩子的奶奶。”Reyrey迟疑着看向凯洛。  
   
凯洛看着湿漉漉的Reyrey，明白她的意思，低下头没有说话。  
   
他不喜欢他的妈妈，但就像他的宝宝在Reyrey肚子里一样，他也在Leia的肚子待了那么久，即使后来......但Leia是他孩子的奶奶，说不定，宝宝会很喜欢她呢？  
   
忽然想到了什么，凯洛拿出了随身带的一个小瓶子。  
   
“这是什么？”  
   
“孕妇身体油啊，用来防止生成妊娠纹的。”  
   
Reyrey简直要昏厥过去，凯洛伦比她适合生孩子，真的，真的，懂得多注意保养还胸大。  
   
“让我帮你涂吧。”凯洛帮Reyrey扯了个靠垫让她半躺着，半跪在她身边，轻轻卷起她的睡裙。  
   
正常人睡衣下面都只穿了条内裤，Reyrey一把按住他的手，“我自己来吧。”  
   
“那我看着。”开罗人收回手抱在胸前，一脸兴趣盎然的表情看着Reyrey。  
   
“你等下啊，我穿个衣服...”Reyrey准备起床至少穿条睡裤。  
   
“算了吧。”凯洛把正想起身的Reyrey揽回了床上。  
   
气氛微妙，reyrey半躺着，凯洛伏在她身上，裙子已经卷了上来......  
凯洛继续把她的裙子慢慢提起，露出了她微微隆起的小腹。他低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的小腹，洗完澡的温度和潮湿还盘旋在她的皮肤上。Reyrey闭上眼睛，一个亲吻落在她的中央，仿佛一团小小的火焰在她中央点燃。  
   
“给他的。”他抬起头朝Reyrey有些害羞地笑了。Reyrey也笑了，这次，他总算没有找错位置。  
   
火苗随着他的鼻息摇曳，让Reyrey不禁扭动了一下身体。  
当她等待着发生更多avi格式的画面时，而他却起身拿起了瓶子。  
我裙子都脱了你就给我做个马杀鸡...  
   
怕冰凉的油刺激到Reyrey，凯洛先倒了些在手上，等油变得温热再轻轻把手覆上reyrey的小腹。  
他的手温柔细致地在她的肌肤间游走，揉捏着，把黏腻的触感推进毛孔。欲望渐渐地苏醒。凯洛仿佛没有在意，按摩的手没有停下。Reyrey尽量不去想象这其中的意味。来回间他垂下了几缕头发，Rey看不见的他的眼睛，但每一寸肌肤都在本能地渴望着更多。  
   
Reyrey握住了他的手，牵引着他。  
“会变得很丑吗？生完宝宝以后？”  
“不会。”他轻轻摇头，依旧注视着她的身体。  
“如果真的变得很难看呢？”  
凯洛抬起头，转而握住Reyrey的手。  
“这也很难看。”  
顺着他的牵引，Reyrey的指尖勾勒着他脸上的疤痕。  
那是一条丑陋的疤，横亘在他轮廓分明的脸上，仿佛她为他留下的记号。  
凯洛直直地看着Reyrey，仿佛是在用眼神起誓。Reyrey有些心酸地笑了。  
回想这一切的起点，战斗的紧张不知道何时摇身一变，成为了性的吸引。有一天醒来，Reyrey觉得凯洛伦也不是很糟糕，到后来那个浑身湿透的雨夜牵起了他的手，再到后来，开始想念他怀抱的温度和嘴唇的形状.......  
   
最后......  
   
   
“Ben.....”Reyrey坐了起来，送上一个缠绵的吻。  
凯洛揽过她的热情，轻轻地咬她的嘴唇。  
“你是不是等很久了？”他在她的耳边呢喃。  
“就像你当时等我一样。”Reyrey狡黠地躲开他的追逐，躺下。  
凯洛摩挲了一下黏腻着按摩油的手指，想起了阿奇托的雨水。  
   
也许当时不是那个 legendary cockblocker，他可能早就得手了。那个湿淋淋的、泪光闪闪的女孩急需要安慰，就在他的面前，颤巍巍地向他伸出了手。  
他想把她抱进怀里，像两片孤独的灵魂缝合在一起。他知道一旦发生，他们两个就再也无法离开对方。  
也不需要等那个潮湿闷热的浴室，来融化她最后的防线。  
他赤裸地站在她的面前，灵魂比身体更诚实，他早就想把他的一切都给她，就放在她触手可及的地方，等待她的亲吻抑或屠刀。  
    
她的喘息如同蝴蝶一样停在他的肩头，脆弱而诱人，让他渴望疯狂进攻，占领她所有的感官，又恨不得将她放在水晶匣子里，珍藏起来膜拜。她眉头微微皱起，和初涉人事时一模一样，紧接着滚滚而来的浪潮舔舐着她，抚平了她，将她推向极乐的入口。  
她融化在他的眼前，仿佛回到了出生之前，在还未给予形态的时刻，就知晓了如何呼唤他的名字。  
   
凯洛轻抚着她的脸颊，倾听着她逐渐平静的呼吸。  
你要得到她，便要保护她，这是他在煎熬的等待中领悟的道理。凯洛伦平生终于有了一件需要保护而不是毁掉的东西。  
   
现在，又有了第二件，他们的宝宝。  
   
   
   
   
仿佛从悬崖跌落，Reyrey喘息着，颤抖着。  
   
当她第一次被推到那里时，那一瞬间的空白让她疯狂又畏惧，攀上了高峰，也失去了乐园。  
她也不知道是什么，把她青涩的柏拉图式爱情、神圣的拯救任务轻易撕碎，逐乐的潮水泛滥，淹没了疼痛与羞耻，让她无处依附只能与他紧紧相连。  
  当青涩的花蕾慢慢绽放，盛开的风景只留给他一个人欣赏。  
   
他和她的全盛里，诞生了他们的孩子。  
   
花到荼蘼，她又仿佛能见到鲜艳后的黑暗。  
   
“以后我要告诉他，是他妈妈没有经受住考验才有的他。”凯洛摸摸她的肚子。  
   
“是啊，黑暗面在上面”Reyrey轻轻地一笑，侧过了头，“但愿他长大的时候，不再用纠结，光明还是黑暗。”  
   
凯洛搂过她的头，用下颌轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。  
   
“你在担心......”Reyrey能感觉到，他进入了她的思维，就像进入她身体一样温柔。  
   
Rey闭上眼睛。  
   
“不会的，不会。”  
   
“可你，不在我的身边啊。”Rey轻轻地在他耳边呢喃，没有在责怪，仿佛是在请求。  
   
“不会的，我发誓。”  
   
Rey抬起头，凯洛的目光仿佛那天在Throne room里那样，决绝而坚定，告诉她无论最后结局如何，此刻，她除了相信就再无别的选择。  
   
Rey点了点头。  
   
他没有重新来过的机会，所以他曾经以为他也没有选择未来的机会。  
   
现在他知道，真正杀死过去的方式，是走向未来。  
   
和她一起，走向未来。  
   
“I promise i will come back, I promise, my sweetheart.”  
 


	6. Chapter 6

孩子动了一下，Reyrey轻轻摸了摸肚子，已经习惯了他的动静。  
   
Reyrey还记得，第一次能感觉到胎动的时候那种神奇的感觉，一个小生命就在你的身体里慢慢地伸展手脚，就像Rey第一次触摸到原力一样，仿佛是神迹降临。  
她惊叫着倒吸了一口气，然后一把抓过凯洛的手贴在她的肚子上。  
“你别动。”  
两个人屏住呼吸。  
宝宝又动了一下。  
“感觉到了吗？”  
Reyrey还记得，那时凯洛的表情，简直像看到他姥爷复活了.....  
他一边凌乱地点着头，“Reyrey，他动了！他动了！”一边忍不住笑得像个二十九岁一米九的孩子，兴奋地把头贴上去，轻轻地和他说“我是爸爸，我在这里！”。  
   
宝宝似乎也很喜欢他。每次Force bond的时候，每次爸爸来到他的身边的时候，他总是比平时更活跃更好动。Reyrey有点相信 天行者の羁绊 的说法了，当然她坚决不信第一次胎动是因为开罗给宝宝讲的《星战.维达传》讲到了“I am your father”那里。  
   
Reyrey还记得那天他的笑容。她没有见过凯洛笑得这么开心，仿佛是吹走了十几年的灰尘，宝石重绽光芒，照片翻上新色，岁月重来来过。也许他第一次从Luke叔叔那里摸到安纳金的光剑的时候，也是这样的笑容。  
   
在Reyrey心里，这是比第一次胎动更动人的情景。  
   
   
她第一次见到凯洛的笑容，是Crait大战之后。她无视了他1207个Force bond，终于没有装作没看见，向他转过了身。Reyrey还想做做表面功夫嘴炮几句，可他就这样没羞没臊地冲上来抱住了她。  
“我还以为，你看不到我。”他哭哭啼啼，好像走丢了的孩子终于在人群里找到了妈妈。  
Reyrey想好的台词一句都说不出口，只能摸着他的背，任凭他越抱越紧。  
“你抱得.....太紧了.....”Reyrey觉得自己要被揉碎了。  
他终于松开了手，脏兮兮的脸上忽然亮出一个笑容，“太好了，你是真的，你也能看到我，太好了！“  
Reyrey不知道，凯洛一直以为，她不理他，  
要么是因为她看不见他，要么是因为，那根本就不是真实的她。  
他们或多或少都想过，在阿奇托上看到的幻象，只是原力的把戏，根本不会到来。  
    
“我是真的，我看得到你。”Reyrey轻轻地说着，她也再忍受不了故意去无视他。白天拼命地抵制他，夜晚他就无孔不入地钻进她的梦里，每一个光明黑暗甚至的未知的角落，都有他。  
   
Reyrey爱他。  
之前背着拯救他，带来希望的任务，她以为Ben Solo是她一直在寻找的人。而此刻，不管是Ben Solo还是Kylo Ren，抱着她的人，就是她的爱人。  
   
无论是那个久别重逢的笑容，还是那个初为人父的笑容，Reyrey知道，无论如何自己都会爱他。她无法不爱他，也不害怕最糟糕的结果，所以她更无畏、更坦荡，学着去承担起自己的责任。  
凯洛伦是孩子的爸爸，我爱他。  
Reyrey默念着。  
   
   
“Leia！”  
“Rey”Leia几乎和她同时叫了对方的名字，Leia朝她招了招手，将她引向了自己的房间。

“Leia，有什么事呀？”Rey并不紧张。有些奇怪，这还是她第一次来到Leia的房间。房间简单洁净，和普通房间别无二致，只是有一股清新沉静、令人心安的淡淡香味。  
   
“坐下呀。”Leia坐在了床边，招呼她坐下，Reyrey有些拘谨地坐在她身边。  
   
“几个月了？五个多月了吧？”  
“应该是五个多月了吧。”Reyrey猛然想起她好像真的不大知道自己到底怀孕多久了......  
“Rey，我想送你一件礼物。”Leia站起身来，走向身后的衣柜。  
她取出了一条叠放好的裙子，捧在手上，递给Reyrey。  
“Leia，这是？”Reyrey有些迷茫地接过裙子。  
“你先收下我再告诉你。”Leia卖了个关子。  
“那.......”Reyrey端详着手中的裙子，应该有了些年月，白色丝缎与薄纱反射着温润的光泽，未显旧色，反而沉淀出了一种美丽。想必是一件贵重的礼物，Rey有些惶恐。  
Leia搭过手来，轻轻地帮她展开。裙子展现在Reyrey的眼前，肩上的花朵绵延向优雅的抹胸领口，简洁的高腰设计下洒落一片薄雾般的裙纱。  
   
“不好看吗？收下吧。”Leia朝Rey狡黠地眨眨眼。  
“我.......”Reyrey不知道怎么推辞，只能收下。  
“谢谢您”。直觉告诉她，即使不令人眼花缭乱，裙子逼人的贵气，透露着她不一般的来历。  
   
“Leia，这裙子是？”  
“这是我结婚时的裙子，现在，送给你了!”  
   
Reyrey惊讶地皱起了眉头。Leia美丽的眼睛看着她，多么漂亮的宝石一般的眼睛。Rey见过老照片上年轻的Leia，是十足的美人，骄傲而动人，仿佛带刺的玫瑰、微涩的红酒。穿着这条裙子的Leia一定比照片上更美丽，那是她最幸福的时刻吧。  
   
“这是您珍贵的回忆，我不能......”  
Leia按住了她的手，“收下吧，就算我再结婚了，那也穿不上。”Leia打着趣，瞥了一眼床头的金色骰子。  
“你就要当妈妈了，要给自己一个婚礼。”Leia摸着Rey的脸颊。

那双宝石一般的眼睛，也是他的眼睛。细长的眼角，清澈的瞳仁，是水光与花瓣，也是深海和黑夜。  
   
“Leia，其实......”Reyrey想告诉她。  
Leia摇了摇头，比了一个“嘘”的手势。

她看向了窗外，飞船正好经过了一片美丽的紫色星云。

“我怀着Ben的时候，总会想，Han这个讨厌的家伙，害我穿不上以前的裙子了，我为什么要给他生孩子？”Leia笑了Rey也笑了。  
“Ben在我肚子里的时候，安静得我一度以为他夭折了，我还想这可能是个变异的乖巧系天行者。谁知道，隔代遗传这么严重......”  
“他小时候，他爸爸在家里待不住，我也忙着共和国的事，没人管他，我就准备把他交给Luke，临走前的晚上他偷偷跑到我的房间，抱着我哭了好久，说不想离开，我不忍心，可也没有办法。”Leia轻轻地叹息。

“我总觉得他身上有奇怪的地方，其实，是我在害怕，我不能告诉共和国，我的父亲是维达。他什么都不知道，什么问题也没有，但我却拼命想改正些什么。”Leia摇了摇头，无奈地笑了。

Rey握紧了她的手。

Leia轻快地叹了口气，转移了话题，“如果不是那场轰轰烈烈的战争，我可能也会是嫁给一个贵族，然后过上金丝雀一样的生活。我也谢谢他们，让我这个公主能有这么一段想想都刺激的故事。”

“我原来打死也不觉得我会嫁给Han，一个走私者，我可是个公主呢！”Leia轻轻撇了撇嘴，可爱得像个少女。

“但爱情来的那一刻你根本无法招架，更何况，战争的硝烟让人人都抓紧时间去爱，今晚不干上一次，明天你爱的人，可能都凉了。”  
Rey看着Leia神采飞扬侃侃而谈的样子，想象着现在面前美丽优雅的老太太，当年会是个多么潇洒厉害的女孩。

“但当我的冒险结束，我们都停下来的时候，我就开始渐渐失去，那些我本以为我得不到却得到了的东西。”Leia垂下了眼睛。

Rey知道，她在说Han，还有Ben。

“Ben......他......”

“别提他，现在是我们女人之间的谈话。”Leia挤了挤眼睛，眼尾的皱纹里藏着岁月的痕迹。

 

 ——————————

  即使不是绝地武士，Leia也是毫无疑问的力敏者。

  那天晚上她正做梦梦见她穿着那套金属内衣了，就被原力鬼Luke叫醒。

“别睡了！天都塌了！睡什么啊！”一把胡子的Luke暴躁得年轻了40岁。

“怎么了啊！”Leia非常生气，她还没来得及照镜子！

“大事不好了！你知道Rey怀孕了吧！”

“我知道啊......不是原力受孕吗？”

“原力受孕个鬼！”Leia看见又走进来个原力鬼，可以说长得很帅了。

“原力受孕，你以为原力是什么？协和医院吗？Luke你怎么教的！十二个学生能有七个跟他跑了我就不说了！到底谁给这个小子那么大胆子！自己播的种，原力喜当爹！人在做，原力鬼在看，他知不知道知不知道！”熟悉的中二气场让leia清醒了。

“还不是爸爸你吗？他天天崇拜你，买您同款头盔同款变声器，那自己孩子出生肯定也要get个偶像同款。”Luke没好气地说。

Leia还没反应过来，一个大胡子的老年人叫一个美貌的年轻人“爸爸”，贵原力鬼圈，我佛了......

等等...“这不也是我爸爸！”她看着安纳金的原力鬼，瞪大了眼睛。

安纳金对于自己无法安放的美貌也很不好意思，他也没想到自己黑化得早还有这个优势，但代价就是现在要天天被一个老头没好气地叫爸爸。

面对这个看上去也比自己大的女儿，安纳金尴尬地憋出了一个“嗨”。

怪不得我妈跟你跑。Leia若有所思地点了点头。

等等，他们，刚才说了什么？

“什么孩子啊？”

“你儿子。”

“我儿子怀孕了？”

“......你儿子让别人怀孕了！”

“谁怀孕了？”

“Rey啊！”Luke痛心疾首，想起那天，他还是来迟了一步，就差一点，哎.....他就知道要出事！

“你是说，Rey的孩子，是Ben的。”

气氛一度非常尴尬。

本来安纳金不想来的，Luke死活不肯来，没办法他只能拎着他来。虽然自己当年没有把他和Leia放在一起养大导致后面有些emmmmm吧，但他已经道过歉了呀! 欧比旺、尤达和奎刚还三缺一等他回去。现在为什么还要这么尴尬！我做错了什么！又不是我的孩子！是我孩子的孩子的孩子！

“我知道了。”Leia点了点头，信息量有点大。

是她低估了她儿子，本以为是个童子鸡，居然直接带球跑了，还学会瞒天过海什么都是原力的锅了。

三天不打，上房揭瓦。

没事，明天还是新的一天。  
   
——————  
还没有结束！后面还有糖糖有相声！

最初提的那个原力连接忽视梗，有一篇非常棒的翻译文《When he speaks her name》  
http://overseas.weico.cc/share/15031210.html?weibo_id=4195086767695474  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	7. Chapter 7

  “Reyrey啊，你知道吗？昨天不知道怎么回事有架第一秩序的运输船就突然自己偏离航向，我一炮就把它打下来了，你猜猜里面放的啥？”Rose拉着reyrey胳膊闲谈。

“啥啊？弹药啊？”

“不是。”

“补给物资？”

“不是，你能不能有点想象力，是这些我还问吗？”Rose不小心翻了个白眼。

“那......凯洛伦手办？”

“达斯维达周边？”

   “雷神之锤？无限宝石？”

“伦团东蛋arena席中票短信？......”

Rose的脸越来越黑，一孕傻三年她算是见识了。

“我们截获了超级多的婴儿纸尿裤，奶粉，奶嘴，奶瓶，还有婴儿的衣服，婴儿光剑玩具，不止这些，还有超多坐月子的补品blabla的，哦对了，还有一套婴儿用的达斯维达COS服呢，还挺可爱的。”

Reyrey脸色也越来越黑......

“你说是不是第一秩序开了个月子中心，正好，现在可以给他用了。”Rose摸摸reyrey的肚子，但觉得Reyrey好像不太对劲。

“Reyrey，等会儿我去你那边洗澡好不好？澡堂人太多了。”

“好的，进来先记得敲门哦，我可能不在。”Reyrey随口答应了。

 ———————————————  
Rose等会儿要来洗澡，Reyrey就先洗了。

裹着浴巾出来，她看见放在床上的Leia的礼物，心想，要不然，试一下？

她还没有穿过裙子呢，尤其是这么美丽的裙子，即使大着肚子，但稍微试一下也是可以的吧。

她站在穿衣镜前，卸下了浴巾，抖开了裙子，小心翼翼地钻进去。

她不敢全拉上拉链，虽然是高腰，而且自己的肚子不算太大，但还是不想有什么闪失。将肩带简单搭上，稍稍拉起一段拉链，她就急切地想看看镜子中的自己。  
   
有些期待地抬起头，Reyrey看到自己的那一刻，后悔应该早些穿裙子的。  
   
肩部的设计凸显了她美丽的肩颈线条，孕期的身体变化也让胸前不至于太空荡，不算白皙的肌肤，在薄雾般的白纱衬托下，仿佛蜜糖。  
   
她左右侧身，看着镜中的自己，仿佛一个待嫁的新娘。  
   
Reyrey觉得自己忽然娇羞了起来，脸上泛起了一层红晕，眼神也温柔了起来。穿着裙子就应该是个美美的踩着高跟鞋的女孩子，光剑打架的那个人是谁？她不认识。  
她的心口扑通扑通跳，仿佛等会儿就会有人来牵着她的手带她走进婚姻礼堂。她走进去的时候，大家都会惊讶Reyrey怎么会这么美。她低头娇羞地笑着，款款地走着，衫裙窸窸窣窣的声音让她心头痒痒的。

今天，他会是什么样子？

终于，抬起头，他就站在不远处，和她梦里的场景一模一样，合身的礼服，有些紧张地站着，温柔地笑着，眼里闪着光。  
然后，她和他站在一起，握着他的手，一起说完誓词，交换戒指，再是一个浅浅的吻。

说誓词的时候，她一定会哭的。  
   
Reyrey的眼里有些湿润，定神看了看镜子里的自己，微微隆起的肚子在纱裙下若隐若现，洗澡时扎起的头发还没放下来，自己也还是一人。  
自己好不容易准备好了做妈妈，但，忘记了自己还不是个妻子呢。  
Reyrey有些无奈地笑了笑，准备脱下裙子。  
   
“不要脱。”

Reyrey惊讶地转过头去，凯洛站在角落里。

“你什么时候来的？”Reyrey有些尴尬地眨了眨眼，掩饰着泪水和半开的拉链。

他没有回答。

站到了她的身后，轻轻放下她扎起的头发。

棕色长发柔顺地贴在肩头。

他握着她的肩膀，凝视着镜子中的她。她也回过了头，凝视着镜子中的他们。

她本以为，她在镜子看不见他，然而，他分明就在那里，英俊端庄地仿佛一个王子。

哦，他本来就是王子。

Reyrey看着自己，今天，也仿佛是公主。

凯洛仿佛从镜子里一直望到了生命尽头。他不知道在寻找什么，跌跌撞撞地穿越火焰、废墟、深渊、密林，寻找一个梦里的声音。当他以为将要迷失方向时，低下头看见手上的红线，抬起头，她就在他的面前。

“嫁给我吧。”他轻轻蠕动嘴唇。

“嗯？”Reyrey没有听清，她想回头看他，可他已经从她身后绕到了她的面前。

他牢牢地注视着她，目光里仿佛是一片银河。

他郑重地伸出手，挽起她的手，然后单膝跪下。

Rey看到他的喉结动了动，然而并没有发出声音。

他又眨了眨眼，深吸了几口气。

“嫁给我吧，Rey。”

Rey不知道何时，眼里已经噙满泪水。

他紧张地看着她，嘴唇颤抖。

“Please.”

Rey知道，她拒绝过他。

这一次，她不会了。

她点下了头，仿佛整个人被吞没、倾倒、抛起，然后稳稳降落在他温暖坚实的怀抱里。

“Yes...”她的回答破碎成喘息，落在他的怀里。

凯洛紧紧抱着她，发誓再不会放她离开。  
   
 ———————————

“笃笃笃！”  
“Reyrey，你在吗？”

谢特！  
Rey一拍脑门，她忘记Rose要来洗澡了

让干到一半还没上垒的开罗人从她身上下来爬下来真的太难了，Reyrey就差拿光剑对着自己肚子了......

“她反正看不见啊。”开罗人仿佛一只委屈的小猫咪，灰溜溜地穿好裤子。

“看不见也不行！”

“那个”，凯洛看了一眼Reyrey，“你真的答应吗？”

“我答应啊，哦对了，你妈知道孩子是你的了，你回去定个日子吧，实在不行让Hux来一趟，这边我来负责好了。”

开罗人在一脸惊诧中，Reyrey开门了。

“怎么这么久呀，你是不是在屋里藏了人？”Rose探出个脑袋仔细看了看房间，只有Reyrey一个人，虽然面色潮红，衣衫不整。

“你是不是偷偷怀了别人的孩子骗我们呀？”Rose开了个玩笑，拍了拍Reyrey的肩膀。

Reyrey看了一眼角落里的凯洛，凯洛诡异地盯着Rose，他还真有点担心他突然掐起来这个坏了他好事的女孩。

既然都说要娶我了，那早晚......Reyrey向凯洛挑了下眉毛，然后看向Rose，“你猜呀？”

“猜什么？”Rose一脸迷惑，但感觉上了一辆不是开往幼儿园的车。

“猜我孩子的爸爸是谁呀？”Reyrey笑得有些瘆人。

凯洛伦虽然也不介意吧，但这个感觉好像不大对，怎么搞得好像......他无法形容......

“你开什么玩笑啊？不是原力受孕吗？”Rose感觉情况不妙，Reyrey是不是中邪了。

她拍了拍reyrey的脸。

“Reyrey你清醒一点！”

“我其实骗了你们。”Reyrey狡黠地转了转眼珠，瞥了一眼角落里的开罗。

开罗本来想说：“你们聊，我先走了。”但谁知道Reyrey故意看着他说：“但后来，他和我说，他不会再离开我了。”

成，走不了了。

没办法，自己求的婚找的老婆，哭着也要过下去。凯洛干脆找了把椅子坐下，细品。

Rose综合Reyrey神情诡异、胡言乱语、还对着墙角说话这几点，基本可以确定Reyrey是魔怔了。

“Reyrey啊，你怎么好好的就疯了呀！”

“我没疯！”

“那你的孩子...是谁的？”Rose试探性地问。

“你尽管发挥想象力猜吧。”

“我已经没有想象力吧，你干脆给我个痛快吧。”Rose神情恍惚。

“凯洛伦的。”Reyrey轻快地说了，顺便看了眼角落里的开罗，开罗正在假装望远处的风景。

“还好还好......”Rose摸摸胸口喘了口气。

Reyrey为什么觉得有点？？？失望？？？

“是不是很劲爆！”

“没有啦！我们之前猜是Luke的，你看嘛，你在阿奇托不也和他待过一段时间，然后说不定为了天行者血脉......”Rose忽然意识到自己说漏了嘴。

远处的开罗人已经开了光剑走了过来。

“怎么有股杀气......”

“没事没事，空调打太低了。”Reyrey觉得自己有点头昏，孕妇果然还是不能受刺激......

“既然是他的，那就还好啦！至少你们，差几岁来着？”

“10岁。”

“10岁也还好嘛，正统皇室血脉，人高马大英俊多金，而且坊间谣传恋爱经验为0，这波不亏的。”Rose兴奋地拍了拍大腿。

开罗人觉得自己被侮辱了，虽然他赞成Rose说的每一个字。

“你们怎么勾搭上的啊？是不是那天在Throne Room？我就说你怎么过了那么久才回来，我和Finn都回来那么久了你还没到!有原力真行啊，打完一架还能再干一场，还在Snoke的尸体前面！”Rose拍了拍Reyrey的肩膀，露出一个钦佩的目光。

“不是......”

开罗人如梦初醒。

“你们是不是能通过什么特殊的方法见面，我看你也不出去啊？对哦，原力，原力是不是可以让你们单独见面，开个VIP通道一样，然后你们就可以做爱做的事情......有时候甚至可以是在别人在场的情况，反正我们也看不见......”Rose的眼神像着了火。

“你听我说......”

开罗人点了个赞。

“想想就刺激了！Reyrey，他是不是你初恋啊？他对你怎么样！我觉得第一秩序那么变态肯定喜欢玩镣铐啊皮鞭啊之类的，他看上去那么吊其实是个M对不对？”

“他没有......”

开罗人笑不出来

“我听说他的光剑，就是那把十字光剑，哇塞，又粗又长！想必emmmmmmm…………Reyrey，是不是啊?”Rose使了个只可意会不可言传的眼色。

“是......”Reyrey终于不用否认了，但这个好像也没什么好承认的哦。

开罗人选择死亡。

“我的天呢，你们太浪漫了！他一定对你特别好吧！要不然你怎么愿意怀上他的孩子还愿意生下来。是不是在别人面前他是残酷暴君杀伐决断，在你面前就是你的裙下臣？”  
   
“天哪，你想想他的头发，多么性感啊！他活塞运动的时候，沾湿的头发，多性感啊。啊——对不起，Reyrey，我说多了......”

“没有，你说的对，请继续......”Reyrey扶额中。

开罗人想去剃个光头。

“哎呀不说了，我去洗澡了，洗完了和你说，我今天睡你这里可以吗？我想听你讲故事啊！不打扰吧？”

“不打扰...你去吧。”

“好的！”

Rose走到浴室门口，回头看了Reyrey一眼，“他不在里面吧。”

“不在......”  
   
开罗人绝望地看了Reyrey一眼，他低估了抵抗组织，严重地低估了，抵抗组织才是全宇宙的恶魔，要毁宇宙的！第一秩序简直是全宇宙的天使！Hux！Hux是天使！不行，他要救Reyrey于水深火热之中，摆脱抵抗组织的魔爪。

“我觉得比想象中顺利。”Reyrey露出一个惨笑。

“呵呵。【微笑】”您的好友开罗人回复道。  
 


	8. Chapter 8

  凯洛伦知道，睡觉的时候被人弄醒准没好事，上上次是舅舅想给他看看夜光光剑，上次是不小心睡觉的时候force bond被reyrey一脚踢下床。  
现在他又又被吵醒了。  
   
“睡什么睡！还不快点起来！”  
开罗人并不知道发生了什么，他只知道自己刚才是在床上，现在在地上！  
“世界上还能有除了reyrey以外的第二个人踢我下床吗！”  
他正准备原力锁喉，却被一股强大的原力扔回到了床上，紧接着他的衣服也噼里啪啦地被扔到他的身上......

“反了你了！还敢锁我！”

这感觉......  
开罗人定睛一看，一个蓝色的影子，英俊潇洒有几分像自己就不提了，周身的中二气场怎么会和自己这么像......

  “你是？”  
一个达斯维达手办被扔到了他身上。

“你姥爷！”

开罗人万万没有想到，他居然见到生人了！幸福来得太突然！怎么办！手幅应援扇都不在身边？？？

“姥...姥...姥爷...”

“你老婆要生了！你还磨蹭什么啊！起床啊啊啊啊啊！”安纳金已经快急疯了！他在这件事上有很大的心理阴影。

“Reyrey要生了？？？？” 开罗人不敢相信……

“你再慢点就生完了！”安纳金的绝地英灵直接爬到开罗床上开始帮他穿衣服。

“你不早点说啊！”开罗人跳起来准备带个头盔就走。

“你给我回来穿上衣服！”

监控录像显示，最高领袖凌晨两点冲出门，和一个蓝色不明物体一起，一路火花带闪电，不知所踪。  
   
飞船上

“你能开得再慢一点吗？你开的是碰碰车吗?”

“闭嘴！这是我的船！”凯洛握紧了方向盘。

“你能不能快点啊！”

“你知不知道生孩子很危险啊！”

“你是不是一点也不关心她！”

“COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU ARE STARTING TO STRESS ME OUT! ”

“I HAVE ALREADY LOST YOUR GRANDMOTHER! YOU CAN NEVER NEVER NEVER LOSE HER! ”如果开罗没有看错的话，安纳金的眼里闪着泪光。

“You said that you would finish what i had started.”  
安纳金握住了凯洛伦的手，一起推下了光速推进器。  
   
 ——————————————  
   
“报！凯洛伦的飞船突然出现了！”

“再报！凯洛伦直接飞进来了！”

“再再报！凯洛伦......”报信的人突然不见了.....

Rose紧盯着门。

大门开了。

浓雾中走出了两个高大的男人，飘扬的衣襟，完美的台步，天神般的美貌，强大的原力电流环绕周身......

第一秩序首席男模和绝地英灵第一偶像！

日天日地不如日我的天行者！  
你以为宇宙动荡三十年，不过是我们的家务事.  
我们恨沙子！  
我们长得这么帅偏偏喜欢你！  
你是天使吗？  
你要星星吗？我帮你炸下来！

你喜欢这片银河吗？我们一起统治吧！

做我的银河皇后吧！没有你，万千星辰又有什么意义！  
   
———————————————

凯洛转过头看着身边的安纳金，“Thank you, grandpa.”这一刻，他才真正明白，自己和skywalker的联系是什么。

“Protecting who we love, it is written in our blood. ”年轻的英灵看着面前的孩子，眼神里有着千言万语。  
 

“你们还凹什么造型啊！”王老师敲了安纳金的脑门。

“你们来得太快了，是不是顺路吹了个头做了个造型买了张彩票还吃了趟火锅还没美了个甲啊！”Luke踢了开罗一屁股。

“你们再晚点孩子都会原力锁喉了！”Leia打开了更里面的一扇门。

“就要生啦，凯洛的妻子。快点，你们还不？”尤达大师幽幽地探出一个头。  
   
凯洛本来以为就来了自己和姥爷，结果来了一万人。  
   
 ———————————

昨天  
半夜十二点，Reyrey：哎呀，怎么感觉肚子酸酸的，我是不是要生了！

Reyrey换了身衣服修了个眉毛啃了两口巧克力，自己跑到医疗室。

“我好像要生了！”Reyrey觉得自己生龙活虎的样子不太适合说出这句话。

“疼得厉害吗？”

“还好。”

“那还没开始呢，你就慢慢等吧。”

“那什么时候才算要生了呢？”Reyrey觉得生孩子好像是一瞬间的事情。

“等你疼得受不了再叫我吧。”

“那我先回去啦！”

 ———————————  
  今天半夜十二点，Reyrey: 哎呀，肚子有点疼啊。

一点，Reyrey：疼得越来越频繁了，but我还能坚持！

一点零五分，Reyrey：我受不了了......

“啊啊啊啊，我不行了不行了！”Reyrey靠原力跑到了医疗室，自己爬到床上，张开腿躺好，紧闭双眼。

助产医生也是第一次见到这么熟练的初产妇......

3分钟后Leia也来了。

“我要生了！Leia！”

“我知道，我知道！我现在就让Ben过来，不行，Ben太冲动了，Luke得来，Luke可能管不住他，我爸爸也得来，不行，我爸爸太危险了，王老师必须要来，王老师带着尤达大师一起来，人多力量大。

“可这才开了一指呢......”助产士把话咽了下去，接下来的主要工作是保命，毕竟差不多有头有脸的都来了，可以直接拍前传正传后传了。  
   
Reyrey万万没有想到，自己生个孩子，要来个一万人，什么都有，新仇老账加一起，Star Wars：civil war片场了。  
   
躺在产床上，惨白的灯光刺眼，她觉得紧张了起来，紧张的感觉甚至超过了宫缩的感觉，仿佛是要把自己拽出来。

这是她从未经历过的事，带来一个新生命。

凯洛，你在哪里？  
   
Reyrey脑子里闪过了无数画面，仿佛要告别人生一样，甚至留下了眼泪......    
她准备好了！用原力，生出这个孩子！  
   
妈妈会勇敢的！

我准备好迎接你了，宝宝！

（省略三千字）  
   
为什么...还不生？？？  
   
“你再等等吧，开两指了，开到三指就差不多能生了。”助产士幽幽地说。

“那麻烦帮我拿点零食来......”  
   
——————————————

凯洛冲进产房的时候，本来以为看见的是满脸汗水脸色惨白大声喊叫的Reyrey。  
   
然而，Reyrey半躺在床上，叉开腿，吃着零食。  
   
“凯洛，你来啦，我还得再过会儿，你过来坐吧。”  
   
Leia跟着进了门。  
   
Rey伸出手，示意凯洛拉她的手，凯洛有些不情愿地拉上。  
   
Rey随即拉着凯洛的手，摇了摇，看向Leia，笑着说：  
   
“妈妈，我男朋友！”

Leia脸上笑嘻嘻，心里想你们怕不是想骨科。

Reyrey也笑了，轻轻推了推低着头的凯洛。  
   
Rey感到凯洛握紧了她的手，掌心的温度发烫。  
   
“没事的。”她在心里悄悄说。  
   
凯洛抬起头，看向Leia。他不知有多久没见过她了，她的眼神，还是和当初送自己离开时一样，不舍，又坚定。  
“SHE’S MY WIFE, MOM.”声音比求婚时还紧张。

“SHE’S BEAUTIFUL.”Leia的眼里含着泪光。

 —————————————

“Reyrey，你疼吗？”凯洛看着Reyrey的笑容渐渐消失，嘴唇发白。

“还好。”

“凯洛伦你干什么啊！”

“你干什么掐断我和你的bond，我不能让你一个人疼啊，我要和你一起生！”

Reyrey点了点头，顺便把开罗人的光剑拿走了......  
   
   
“疼死我了，我的妈，我感受到黑暗面在召唤我！Reyrey，你怎么还不生啊！宝宝！我命令你立刻马上出来。”开罗人哭天抢地。

助产士也是第一次见到男性家属在产房里如此情绪失控。

“算了吧，你别连接我了。”Reyrey也不好过，躺在床上哼哼，心想还好没收了他的光剑。

“不行！”开罗人一咬牙。

开罗人现在就想用原力把这个祖宗给拽出来！但是！要忍耐！  
   
———————————————

“你说为什么Ben叫得比Rey还响呢？”王老师一脸疑惑。  
   
“可能Rey为了缓解疼痛咬着他？”安纳金尝试着回答。  
   
“你们走天怎么都那么drama？”王老师翻了一个白眼。  
   
走天们的凝视.jpg  
   
 ——————————  
   
“你羊水是不是破了？”开罗人躺在另一张产床上，气若游丝地问。  
   
“好像是的，那个，麻烦，过来一下，我好像又要生了。” Reyrey第三百次呼唤助产士。  
 —————————————  
   
Reyrey感觉到眼泪划过。她没有那么疼，但此刻，她无端地感到无助而绝望。

“这回来真的了。”Rey抓紧了隔壁床凯洛的手。她的心情只有他能懂。

“DON’T BE AFRAID, I FEEL IT TOO.”

“I KNOW.”Reyrey点了点头，深呼吸。

“我现在教你怎么用力。”助产士走到Reyrey面前。

“别听她的，Reyrey，用原力！”

“你倒是用一个我看看啊!”  
 ——————————————

婴儿的哭声，仿佛一颗流星划过夜空。  
   
安纳金终于听到了自己错过的那声啼哭，王老师也终于能和安纳金一起听到婴儿的啼哭。

助产士抱着降生的宝宝，一时之间不知道给哪位产妇好。

爸爸好像已经痛得昏了过去，妈妈还好。  
   
“您的孩子，是个女儿。”

Reyrey抱过她的孩子。

真的，她的孩子，皱皱的粉色的一团。

“孩子？我的孩子呢？”隔壁凯洛从昏迷中惊醒。

“她在这儿，小公主。”Reyrey把孩子递给了他。

凯洛无比别扭地抱过孩子，仿佛不知道要怎么才好。

“我们的宝宝？”

“是的，我们的宝宝。”

过去结束了，未来正在朝他们走来。  
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
